LOVE and HATE!
by Bad Boy Lover 4eva
Summary: Hilary dumps an boyfriend for the cold captain of the bladebreakers who was a former boyfriend. See what happens when HATE and LOVE cause a war between two beyblading experts in a world tournament. KAIHIL
1. Chapter 1

**Hey i'm back with a new story. soz i ain't updated any of me other stories if u enjoyed them. will do soon.**

**Anyway i don't own beyblade and R&R**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Hidden love and broken love

Hilary watched as the Bladebreakers trained. They trained every morning to keep their skills up for more tournaments. Hilary only watched, didn't see the point in playing the game herself. She enjoyed watching.

Once training was finished and they were just relaxing, she decided to leave.

"I'm gonna go, I got loads of homework to do," Hilary said.

"You out tonight?" Tyson asked.

"Might be," Hilary replied with uncertainty

"No one picking you up today then?" Ray asked.

"Nope. Walking home," Hilary replied.

"I'll walk ya home," Kai said starting to walk over to her.

"See ya later guys," Hilary said as they left.

They took the back alleys seeing as that was the only way home Kai would walk her.

"They did better today," Hilary said.

"You looked bored today," Kai said. They stopped, looking at each other. Kai put his arms round Hilary's waist and pulled her close.

"When are you gonna leave Matt you'll just end up getting hurt again?" Kai asked.

"I dunno. But my mum and dad are splitting and neither of them can afford to keep me," Hilary replied.

"Come live with us," Kai suggested.

"Could. Means I get to see you more," Hilary smiled as she put her arms around his neck.

Kai kissed her, pulling away after a few seconds.

"I'll talk to Matt tonight then meet you at the beach about 9 yeah?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah," Kai replied as he broke the hug but held her hand instead.

They reached Hilary's and said goodbye, without a hug or a kiss and went different directions.

* * *

"Matt we need to talk," Hilary said as the blone spikey haired boy stood at the door. He let Hilary in and they sat in the lounge.

"What?" Matt asked already in a bad mood because Hilary had been with Kai and the others.

"I'm not in love with you anymore," Hilary said preparing for the worst.

"Why?" Matt asked in an angry tone.

"I don't have a reason. I just don't," Hilary replied again preparing for the worst.

Matt stood up and grabbed hetr arm and squezzed tightly making the bone crack as he led her to the kitchen. There he picked up a knife and made a thin but long slit on her left cheek. Then he chucked her out off the front door.

"Tell Kai i'm gonna kill him. You'll regret this Hilary," he yelled then slammed the door shut.

Hilary walked to the beach but was too early . So she waited and waited and waited, blood dripping down the side of her face. Eventually 9 o'clock came and Kai turned up with Hilary's back turned to him but blood driipping of her face slowly and blood stains unseeable in Hilary's black baggy trousers and red silk like sleeveless top.

"Hilary?" Kai said as he approached her. She turned showing a red and swollen arm and a slit on her left cheek.

"Hey you came!" Hilary smiled.

"Matt did this i take it," Kai said whilst he was checking the slit for signs of infection.

"I think he broke my arm too," Hilary moaned.

"You'd be screaming in pain if it was. He's only cracked the bone," Kai said once he'd checked her arm, "No writing anythin for a week. Come on let's go get some of your stuff then go back to the dojo!"

xxx Tyson's DoJo xxx

"Wonder what Hilary doing?" Tyson said to Ray

"She'll probably be here soon," Ray replied, "Stop worrying!"

"How can i not! Matt's always hurting her. Remeber when she tried to leave him before coz he wouldn't let her see us. He nearly killed her," Tyson said.

"Yeah but Hilary wasn't more affected Kai was. Remember?" Ray asked.

"Yeah Tyson replied remembering thenight Kai had run out after the phone rang.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

**_The phone was ringing but only Kai answered it._**

**_"Hello...speaking...what?..." Kai had run off leaving Ray to take the phone. Ray soon told the others what Kai had been told and had raced off to the hospital an hour behind after Kai._**

**_When they arrived Hilary was in intensive care, with tubes helping her breath. Kai was sitting in a chair, watching Hilary._**

**_"What took you so long?" Kai asked miserably. He wasn't himself. Seeing Kai this miserable made beyblading a stupid thing to worry about.

* * *

_**

"You like her aswell don't you?" Ray asked.

"Yeah but she'd never like me that way back. Why do you care?" Tyson asked back.

"I was just wondering," Ray replied.

xxx Hilary's house xxx

No one was home except Hilary and Kai. So they raided the house looking for the first aid kit for the slit on Hilary's cheek. Once that was sorted they wen upstairs to Hilary's room closing and locking the door behind them in case Hilary's mother came home.

"Thanks Kai," Hialry said.

"For what?"

"For helping me find the courage to dump Matt and saving me from he's beatings," Hilary replied as she turned away to look through the wardrobe for some clothes. Kai sat on the bed and watched Hilary, where she was reaching up het top lifted showing a stab wound on her back. 'I'll never forgive myself for that' Kai thought to himself.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Kai had run to the hospital after beeing told she was in intensive care. He found one of the doctors who led him to her room. He's heart broke when he saw her unconcious on the bed with tubes down her throat to help her breath._**

**_"What happened to her?" Kai asked the doctor._**

**_"She was stabbed in the back and cut one of her vital organs. The stomach i think it was but she was dumped outside the hospital. The guy ran before we could see his face. But we've operated and she'll be awake in a day or two," the doctor replied._**

**_"Thanks," Kai said as the doctor left._**

**_He sat down in the chair next to the bed._**

**_"I'm so sorry i let Matt do this to you Hilary. I promised you i wouldn't let him hurt you anymore and he's nearly killed you. I'm sorry," Kai said to the sleeping form.

* * *

"How often were they?" Kai soon asked after sanpping out of the flashback._**

"Everyday. they were starting to get worse," Hilary replied, sadness the only emotion recognisable in her voice.

"He's done worse," Kai said.

"Yeah i know," Hilary said.

Kai saw tear drops fall off her cheeks. Kai stood behind her, wrapped his arms round her waist lightly and kissed her on the cheek.

"I've never forgiven myself for letting you get stabbed by Matt. Never. I always feel like i let you down that day," Kai said.

"No it was my fault i should never off gone out with him just coz we had an arguement and broke up," Hilary said.

"Yeah but that was my fault," Kai said,"I shouldn't of let Emily kiss me!"

"You were drunk," Hilary reminede him.

Silence feel between the two.

Until Hilary Broke by saying "Matt said something else aswell!"

"What?" Kai asked curiously.

"He said he was gonna kill you and that i'll regret dumping him," Hilary replied.

Kai let go off Hilary and turned her round then held her again.

"I'd like to see him try" Kai said, "I promise you your safe now and i'll never let him touch you again."

Hilary smiled "I love you Kai"

"I love to too Hilary," Kai replied and kissed her. The kiss deepend as they slowly moved towards the bed. Soon enough they fell back onto the bed, Hilary on top. They stared at each other for a whule then suddenly Kai filpped them over so he was on top. But before they went any further, Kai resisted the urge to rip Hilary's clothes off.

"Do you want to do this or wait?" Kai asked not knowing if Hilary wasa virgin or not.

"Now," Hilary replied.

"I'm not pushing you into this i never will," Kai said.

"I know. i want this," Hilary said.

Kai smiled.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chappie of my new story.**

**PLZ don't forget to R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hilary and Kai arrived at the dojo early as not to be seen. Hilary sat on the decking watching Kai train. She thought of last night and suddenly realised no-one had come home. She knew her parents had gone out with their friends but neither had returned. Grampa Granger came out and sat with her whilst Kai continued to train.

"What's up home girl?" he asked.

"Nothing i was just thinking," she replied cheerfully.

"How are things with M?" he asked.

"I broke up with him last night!" she replied.

"Thank god. I guessing the new cut on your cheek was down to him?" he asked.

"Yeah but at least I'm safe now," she responded with a smile.

"I always thought you and Kai looked great together even if it was only for a couple of months. Be nice to see you two rekindle," he stated as he got up. He walked in the dojo and Hilary looked at Kai. He obviously heard the conversation as he was looking over at her with a smile only she saw. She smiled back at him sweetly. He picked up Dranzer and sat beside her.

"What you planning for the boys?" Hilary asked.

"Laps, push up's, sit up's and battles with no break," Kai replied.

"Not even for some lunch?" Hilary asked.

"Maybe. Why?" Kai asked curious of what she had planned.

"I was going to bake chocolate cake but if you're not having a break..."

"You know how to change my mind too well," he said looking at her. She looked back at him with a cheeky smile.

"I'll go start breakfast. Are you having any?" she asked.

"I'll wait for the cake," Kai replied.

"Could you wake the boys then please?" she asked receiving a nod in return. They stood up, Kai helping Hilary up. Kai kissed her quickly before she left for the kitchen. Kai walked into where all the boys had slept that night, waking Ray first.

"What time did you get back?" Ray asked half-asleep.

"Early morning."

Kai proceeded to wake everyone except Tyson. They all walked into the kitchen where Hilary had put their drinks on the table ready. Ray's green tea, Max's coke, Kai's glass of pure orange and Kenny's coffee. She was in the middle of making pancakes for everyone.

"Morning Hils!" the boys greeted as they sat down. Ray leant against the work top.

"Morning guys," she replied cheerfully.

"Why so cheerful Hils? I haven't seen you this cheerful since before Matt!" Max asked.

"I broke up with Matt last night," she replied.

"Congrats," Ray said giving her a hug.

"Thanks," she replied. "Could you help me Ray or I won't have time to make lunch?"

"What's for lunch?" Kenny asked.

"You'll see," she replied.

With Ray's help breakfast was ready a lot quicker and Tyson woke up to the smell, thankfully. Once the boys had finished eating, they left to get changed leaving Hilary and Kai alone to wash and dry up.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Hilary asked.

"No but I'll tell Ray so he doesn't go all secret agent like last time," Kai replied.

Hilary giggled. They spent the rest of their time in silence until Ray came in.

"We're all waiting outside," Ray informed.

"You gonna be ok?" Kai asked Hilary.

"I'll be fine. Go on you'd better go and don't come crawling back for cake mix!" Hilary replied.

Kai smirked and left the room with Ray following him but was stopped before he reached the garden.

"Are you back with Hilary?" Ray asked.

"Yeah. I have been for a while. But Matt isn't happy about it. He's gonna be coming round to hurt her so we have to keep an eye on her!" Kai replied

"I'm guessing Hilary's making chocolate cake for lunch?"

"Yeah but don't tell the others about it and that i'm back with Hilary yet."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Five hours later, training was still on course with no breaks. Ray, Max and Tyson were all battling together giving Kai time to check on Hilary. He crept up behind her silently as she was making the finishing touches but she'd turned around to get something.

"I'm nearly done but it needs to set a little longer," Hilary said as he kissed her cheek.

"It's fine like that. Plus i want the first slice," Kai said.

"Sometimes i swear you love my cakes more than me!" she joked.

"Can't happen!"

"And why's that?"

"Because i love you more than anything in the world even Beyblade and Dranzer!"

"Awwww. That's sweet. I love you too Kai!" she said and cut slices out of the cake. She placed four of the slices on plates on the table and gave Kai his slice. He kissed her on the cheek and took a bit leaning against the top whilst she went to get the others. She started to clear up whilst the others ate.

"This is delicious," Max said.

"You should bake cakes more often," Ray said.

"I love your chocolate cake," Tyson added.

"Thanks," Hilary responded cheerfully as they heard the doorbell and Grampa go to answer the door.

"Home girl!" he called.

She walked to the front door to see a policeman and police woman. Grampa stayed with her, both fearing the worst.

"Are these your parents?" the woman asked showing her 2 photo's.

"Yes, they are. What's happened?"

"They we're found murdered this morning. I'm sorry for you're loss but we need you to come confirm the bodies during the week just to make sure," the man replied giving Grampa the card.

"She'll be in touch," Grampa said as they left seeing her in shock. He pocketed the card and hugged her as she cried into his shoulder. The boys being nosey were watching but it was Ray and Kai who heard the conversation. Ray told the others to go outside whilst Kai helped Grampa.

"Hilary, Kai's here," Grampa said as Kai joined them.

Hilary looked up and saw Kai beside her. She immediately let go of Grampa and hugged Kai for dear life. Kai held her protectively as she cried. Grampa winked at him and walked outside telling the others the news.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hilary was sat on the sofa, Max rubbing her back and keeping her calm.

"Just think they wouldn't want you to grieve for them Hils," Max said.

"I know. Maybe now i could go through all the photo's and make an album," she joked half-heartedly.

"Well that's a cool way to remember them," Max said.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Why don't you lay down for a bit?" Max asked.

"Yeah i think i will. Thanks Maxy!" Hilary responded.

Max got up and left to join the others. She laid down and closed her eyes, letting sleep overcome her immediately. Kai walked in several minutes later and smiled at her. She looked peaceful, to him an angel. He placed a blanket over her and sat on the floor leaning on the sofa slightly. He felt tired from all his thinking, worrying and making sure she was ok. But he refused to fall asleep while they sat downstairs. He just hoped that his moving date would be soon. He would know by tomorrow. He heard someone walking in but once he heard the person's voice, he knew it wouldn't be Matt. It was the one person he was close to beside Hilary, Ray.

"Why don't you take her upstairs?" Ray asked.

"I don't want to wake her," Kai replied.

"I doubt she'll wake up now! She's wiped."

"True."

Kai stood up and carefully picked her up bridal style with the blanket. She didn't wake, not even when he moved around. However, she stirred when he laid her on his bed in his room.

"Kai?"

"It's my room. I'm not letting you sleep in a room on your own. Matt will try something," Kai replied firmly.

"Hn."

Hilary fell back to sleep instantly once her eyes were closed. Kai heard a knock on the door several minutes later. He opened it slightly as he answered it. Seeing Ray, he invited him in.

"You need to wake up Hilary!" Ray said, hiding his eyes.

"What for?"

"Mr Dickingson is having her put into top security because of her parents!" Ray replied quietly.

"And what would top security be?"

"We won't see her for a year minimum!" Ray replied lifting his head up, letting Kai see all the tears that he was crying and going to cry. Kai felt his heart break in two but did not show it.

"Is Mr Dickingson here?" Kai asked.

"Yeah I'll stay with Hils!"

Kai left the room to find Mr Dickingson waiting outside the door for him.

"I'm sorry Kai but it has to be done," Mr Dickingson informed.

"Why?"

"She's my grand-daughter!"

"But..."

"No but's Kai. Ray informed me you two are back together. She's the only heir to the BBA. I'm not taking the risk."

"She's what keeps this team together now!" Kai growled.

"I understand that but she's in more danger than you're bitbeast's have ever faced."

"I want to stay with her!"

"No! That's Final! You will receive updates but only you will. No one else is to know of them!"

"Fine," Kai replied in defeat.

Mr Dickingson waited outside till Kai came out carrying Hilary in his arms. His scarf around her neck, still asleep. He followed Mr Dickingson outside, putting her carefully into the limo and woke her.

"What's going on Kai?" she asked.

"Mr Dickingson will explain just remember i love you," he whispered into her ear before kissing her goodbye. He pulled away, shutting the door as he stood up. He watched as the limo pulled away and drive out of view.

* * *

well that's chapter 2 at last. i know this one was really late but i've been busy with other stories and then i had a writer's block on everything. But now i have lots of ideas, but feel free to give me ideas you think should go into the story!!!

don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

x-x-x 1 YEAR LATER x-x-x

The boys were training in the yard when Kenny came running in.

"Have you watched the news?" Kenny asked impatiently.

"No. Should we?" Max asked.

"Yes!" Kenny shouted running in to turn on the tv. Kai followed quietly thinking it was news of the next tournament being released. But he was wrong. He knew Hilary was fine but after a year of not seeing her he didn't know if he'd see still for another year. He leant against the wall as they watched news reporters waiting for Mr Dickinson to emerge.

"It's been rumoured that Mr Dickingson, will be telling us on when Hilary Tatibana, his grand-daughter and only heir to the BBA, will be released from top security. She's been in top security for the pat year since her parents were murdered. However there is still no clue to who was behind the murder. We're here Live to bring you up to date with the latest news."

They watched as Mr Dickingson emerged standing at his microphoned stand.

"As you know my grand-daughter has been under top security for the past year. Today she is being released as the threat on her life has calmed down to the point where she believes it is time to join everyone again. However i do ask that for the next week that you leave her to catch up with her friends who have greatly missed her this past year!"

"Mr Dickingson will Hilary be joining the BBA Revolution formerly known as the Bladebreakers again?" someone asked.

"Yes she will be joining the BBA Revolution again. She should be arriving at Tyson's home soon!"

"Does that mean the BBA Revolutions live separately now?"

"No they don't apart from Kai but he lives close by. Now i have important business to attend to and Hilary should be getting out of her limo as i speak," Mr Dickingson replied.

All the boys except Kai ran outside to see a limo outside and a girl step out. Their mouths dropped. If they hadn't heard it would be Hilary, they would of thought it was a stranger. Hilary's hair was perfectly straight, her make-up simple but made her features stand out. She wore a black miniskirt that clung to her and a black figure hugging long sleeved shirt with black high leg boots to go with it. She also had fashionable sunglasses on due to the sunny weather and the scarf that Kai had given her before she was put into top security.

"Miss me?" she asked a smirk on her face.

Max, Tyson and Ray bundled her to floor with a hug.

"Guys you're getting my clothes dirty!" she staed. They got up helping her in the process.

"We're glad you're back," Ray said.

"I noticed," Hilary replied brushing the dirt off her skirt.

"Welcome home," Kenny said.

"Thank you," she responded.

"So now you're back does that mean i don't have to do what you use to do?" Tyson asked.

"Actually you'll still be doing that. I'm not your maid, cheerleader, mascot or cleaner. I'm your coach," she replied coldly.

"Does that mean you'll still cook?" Tyson asked, backing away slightly.

"Occasionaly. Otherwise I'll be busy doing paperwork, training, or at the gym," Hilary replied.

"What training?" Kai asked.

"Boxing, Karate, yoga and gymnastics. I've already done basic for them I'm onto advanced," Hilary replied.

"Not beyblade?" Kenny asked confused.

"What would be the point? I'd probably only beyblade for 2 years before i'd have to take over the BBA. Didn't seem worth it," Hilary responded.

"So this training. Have you only started advanced?" Ray asked.

"What do you mean by advanced? To you advanced could be the basic's. According to my trainers, I'm on the very highly advanced course!" Hilary replied cooly.

"So the new look?" Max asked.

"Isn't finished. I have blue highlights going in tomorrow and i still have 1 more tattoo to get!" Hilary replied.

"1 more?" Kai asked curiously.

Hilary pulled up her sleeves showing her wrists. 1 had **mum** in italics and the other had **dad** in the same style.

"I'm getting one more on my lower back but it's a tribal design nothing special!" Hilary stated.

"Any hidden ones?" Tyson asked.

"No and even if i did you wouldn't be the one to see them. You can keep trying to get with me if you must but i can guarantee you won't live long," Hilary replied with a bored type of tone. Tyson stood in shock while the others laughed at him. How did she know?

"Guys lets go inside and let Kai and Hilary talk," Ray suggested.

"Why alone?" Max asked.

"Because Hilary will only explain in detail to Kai what happened while she was locked up and they'll probably have business to talk about!" Ray replied and dragged Max and Tyson away, Kenny following. Kai pulled Hilary out of the gates down the closet alleyway where they couldn't be disturbed. He instantly pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly. Hilary buried her face ito his shoulder and new scarf.

"Do you know what kept me going? Knowing you loved me. I wanted to give up but i kept going," Hilary whispered, "I was half-expecting you to go back to Russia."

"I couldn't! You kept me here! I didn't want to be in Russia and find out you were out later than everyone else. I missed you so much Hilary!"

"I missed you too Kai!"

Hilary looked up at Kai who stared down at her. He kissed her gently and she kissed back. He pulled away slowly, staring into he eyes. He smiled softly and caressed her cheek.

"Your new look suits you!" Kai said.

"You like it then?" she asked.

"I love it," he whispered in her ear with a smirk.

"Why?" she asked playfully.

"You look sexy, shows off your arse and easy access," he replied.

"Maybe later!" she said as she pushed Kai against the wall, " We'd better head back."

Slowly they walked back, the only noise was that of Hilary's heels.

"So what have you done for the past year?" Hilary asked.

"Trained and moved into an apartment!" Kai replied.

"I heard you'd moved." Hilary said.

"Where are you staying?" Kai asked.

"Either the dojo or at the mansion," Hilary replied.

"You won't be safe at the dojo!"

"Grandfather assumes you'll stay with me where i stay!"

"He's right."

"So i'd be safe if i stayed at the dojo?"

"Do you want to stay at the dojo?"

"Not tonight. I'd have to cook and bake."

"Why don't you come stay with me?" Kais asked.

"I could. I'll ask grandfather tonight when he arrives," Hilary replied.

"He's coming to the dojo?"

"Just to see how i'm settling in with you guys again. Plus he's taking me to the gym for my scheduled 2 hour night exercise."

"Night exercise?" Kai asked confused.

"Just exercise like running, sit-ups and press ups. I have to keep fit. It's only 2 hours!"

"How much of your training do you have left?"

"1 a day. Four hours from 6AM to 10AM. So i have 2 weeks left and i have the weekends and i think Friday not to train. I lost track of the days after a while and did extra training on those days. Grandfather is already making sure i don't have a big pile of paperwork," Hilary replied.

"How come?"

"I completed the paperwork from last year and this year and most of next year's paperwork already," Hilary replied.

"You were always a hard worker," Kai said as they reached the gates and walked in.

"Do we tell them or not?" Hilary asked.

"Not yet! Unless you want to!" Kai replied.

"I think we should but I'll leave it till tomorrow as i'll be too tired later," Hilary replied.

"I'll tell them later while you're at the gym."


	4. Authors note

Hey Guys

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been busy trying to get work and I've had no time to write in ages.

Anyway, since I haven't updated I have written new chapters out on paper and i'll be typing them up soon.

So you'll have lots to read if you still enjoy reading my stories.

I've also started working on fanfics for other anime and manga's but I could do with some new anime or manga's to read  
if anyone has got suggestions.

Sorry for making you all wait so long, I'll update asap

Luv Bad Boy Lover 4eva x


End file.
